Asami's feisty and barely wrapped present
by secret soubi
Summary: Christmas is a time for giving. :D Asami x Takaba


Takaba's heart raced as he edged open the door to Asami's apartment. He just needed to sneak in, put the object down and then leave as quick as possible. Although, avoiding Asami was the main priority, he did actually have some films to develop that would keep him busy for some of the festive period. Takaba glances around for any signs of the overbearing yakuza, but as it was late evening he was probably working. He hurried forward and placed the present under the tree. A couple of days ago, he had managed to Asami to at least allow a Christmas tree, in his much too neat and empty living space. It was now Christmas eve and Takaba's last chance to drop the gift off. He smirked to himself as he thought of the look that would occupy the older man's face when he sees the 'Say No To Guns' t-shirt he had bought him. Takaba snapped out of his day-dream and reminded himself that the man could get back at any time. He stood and made his way to the door and was reaching for the handle when the door swung outwards, revealing Asami's suit-clad figure. Takaba saw his eyebrows rise in surprise then lower in suspicion.

"Going somewhere, Akihito?

"I-I've got some work left to do…"

"So you don't want your present then, although I will probably be confiscating it later." As Asami spoke he brought his hand round to reveal what he was holding. Takaba's mouth gaped open in amazement. In the man's hand was the camera he had wanted for months but couldn't afford. It sat innocently in the large palm with a red ribbon tied in a bow around it.

"There's something I want off you in return."

Takaba forced his eyes off the camera and onto Asami's humoured expression.

"But I already got you something." The photographer reached out to touch the prized equipment. "I wasn't sure what to get you because you can and do buy everything you want."

Asami's mouth lifted into a sadistic smile, "That's what I'm doing now." As Takaba was within touching distance, Asami raised it high above both of their heads. "It's something I really want."

-gulp-

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

"THIS is what you demand as a present?"

"It's the thought that counts."

"That's not what the phrase-"

"You better start soon, before you get cold wearing that."

Takaba cursed and stepped forward, as Asami used a remote to turn on the music. The man's eyes slipped down the boy's figure as he leaned back on the sofa. Takaba had had a pair of hot pants and a red ribbon thrust into his hands and was told to change into them. He had to presume the ribbon should be tied around his neck, but considering this was Asami, then there were numerous places that it could have meant to have been tied. The pants were incredibly tight and it was impossible to wear anything under them, making the friction increasing uncomfortable. How was he supposed to dance with these on?

Asami watched as the boy's cheeks bloomed the same colour as his shorts and continued to shuffle towards him.

"I'm waiting." He announced. Takaba flinched, then mentally told himself to calm down and think of the camera. He could do this. Listening to the beat, ha began swaying his hips to the music. He heard Asami 'hmm' in approval.

"Turn around."

Takaba obliged, while in his head he was shouting profanities at the man, the main one being 'pervert'.

Asami's view was perfect. From the back of the pale smooth legs, the round firm cheeks only half covered by the pants which clenched and relaxed with every move, the toned frame of his back, to the delicate biteable neck. Oh, how soon he would be nibbling along that skin and thrusting into that delectable ass. But…

"Face me."

When Takaba turned again Asami saw what he most liked about the boy. Those defiant eyes. Determined. Feisty.

"Come here."

Takaba started to approach, but Asami seemed to loose his patience and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into a straddling position over the man.

"Hey!-What-"

"Dance then." Asami said with an expectant look on his face. The man wanted a freaking lap dance! Takaba thought of just telling Asami where he could stick it and walking out but then decided - _if he wants a lap dance, I'll give a lap dance alright. _

Asami watched the boy's expression change from shock to anger and then to devious. Takaba lifted onto his knees and began grinding his hips again, then gripped Asami's shoulders tightly and rolled his body down the man's muscular torso. Shoulders, chest, stomach, groin, brushing the yakuza's hard body. Takaba was suddenly aware of the ache from his nipples and crotch, telling him both places were erect. The shorts became painfully uncomfortable and his face flushed at the strain. But, he persisted in giving Asami his present and ground his erect on the other man's, which was increasing in size by the second. The friction on his skin made it hard for Takaba to hold back. He had an idea, and quickly adjusted himself so his back was to Asami. Grinding his hot pants into the man's erection, he almost thought he heard a sharp intake of breath. He pushed his hips back again, arching his back.

Then, he did hear something. A snap. It may as well have been Asami's restraint as the man undid his trousers, ripped Takaba's hot pants down and rammed all the way into the young photographer's ass.

Shock was overcome by pain as the man entered non-too-gently.

"Ah…don't…move." Takaba ground out through trembling breaths. The bastard didn't listen though, of course. Asami pulled most of the way out then thrust back inside, but caused more pleasure than pain this time. A large, strong hand crept up Takaba's sweat-moist torso, over his muscles and teasing the tight, pink buds on his chest. Asami's other hand crept between the smooth thighs and stroked the leaking erection that lay between them, while he licked a trail up the bare back to where the ribbon was tied. He gripped the ribbon with his teeth and pulled it loose, letting it fall to the floor. Inhaling the boy's scent, Asami devoured the open, wanton mouth that tempted him and lost whatever restraint was left.

The hand that was on Takaba's chest suddenly gripped his hip in a firm hold, as Asami quickened his pace, shoving into him. They parted lips as Takaba cried out, moaning over and over, unable to do anything else. He couldn't hold back anymore and orgasmed so hard he saw dots in front of his eyes, spilling come all over his own chest and thighs. The clenching around his member, forced Asami to release seconds later. As Takaba lay back against the man in a daze, he heard in his ear, "I can't wait until I get my presents for New Years, Easter, Valentine's and my birthday… and I'm expecting them to be even better."

* * *

><p>It's been a while! With a small break in work, I wanted to at least write SOMETHING. The question is: should I take the hint from Asami and make this into a multi-chapter fic?<p>

p.s. I'm majorly impressed with my word count for this chapter. :D


End file.
